


Astoria Painting In The Conservatory Of The Manor

by roonilbwazlib



Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Malfoy Family Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, astoria drabbles, drastoria drabbles, instagram prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilbwazlib/pseuds/roonilbwazlib
Summary: also known as "The Allosaurus"....
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Scorpius Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy
Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Astoria Painting In The Conservatory Of The Manor

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one - toddler Scorpius is just too cute and I really want to do more with him!

“Mum? Muuummmmm! Where are you?”

Astoria sighed as she lowered her paintbrush, her mouth twitching into a smile. She’d been in her makeshift studio for less than ten minutes, and Draco’s plan to ‘distract Scorpius so she could paint’ was clearly going as well as she’d expected it to.

“In here darling!” she called, unable to resist finding out what it was that Scorpius wanted. He’d reached that age where he was incredibly clingy and incredibly curious, and he’d made it his mission to be Astoria’s shadow, following her around and asking her endless questions about everything.

“Mummy!” he cried, his voice clearer as he ran up behind her, stopping suddenly about a metre away. He eyed the paintbrush in her hand warily. Scorpius didn’t like getting messy or muddy, and unlike other children his age, didn’t seem to enjoy painting or drawing that much. Draco had been concerned at first, especially as Astoria was such a gifted artist, but she’d patiently explained that you didn’t inherit things like personality and hobbies. Scorpius was his own little person, and free to make his own choices about what he enjoyed.

Even so, she did hope that he’d develop a creative passion as he grew up. She’d love to share that with him, and bond over art in any form.

“What is it darling?” she said now, putting the brush down and twisting round to face Scorpius. “It’s OK, you can come closer. Mummy won’t get any paint on you.”

“I miss you,” Scorpius said, sticking his lip out and staying firmly where he was. “Daddy said you were busy, but I wanted to play with you. He’s not very good at dinosaur noises.”

“Is he not?” Astoria bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. Scorpius was very invested in dinosaurs, and had particular ideas about what each of them sounded like. Apparently only she could accurately mimic a Brachiosaurus.

“No, he’s RUBBISH,” Scorpius said, twisting his hands into the bottom of his tshirt - which, naturally, was patterned with dinosaurs. “So will you come and play? I want to do a dinosaur show. I’ve told Dad he can be a tree or a rock or something.”

Astoria choked and quickly turned it into a cough. Poor Draco. She’d have to ask how he felt about his acting debut later.

“Well, Mummy’s just painting at the moment,” she tried to reason, not wanting to disappoint her son but knowing she should teach him patience and boundaries. “Maybe you and Daddy could make up a show together and I’ll come and watch it later, when I’ve finished?”

“Noooo, it won’t be the sameeeee without you,” pouted Scorpius, plopping himself down on the floor next to her feet. “I’ll wait here and when you’re done painting we can do the show then.”

“OK,” said Astoria, proud of Scorpius’s attempt at a compromise. “If you’re going to stay here, would you like to paint with me?”

Scorpius looked unsure, but for the first time didn’t immediately say no. Astoria got an idea.

“We could paint a dinosaur, what do you think? You could tell me what colours you want to use, and what you want him to look like?”

Scorpius tilted his head to one side, thinking.

“You can even paint a bit of him yourself, to make sure we get it right?”

“Can we paint a Allololosaurus?”

Astoria smiled. She’d hoped that might work.

“An Allosaurus? Of course,” she said, turning back to her easel and flipping to a clean page in her sketchbook. “What do they look like?”

“They’re like a small T-Rex,” Scorpius said excitedly, scooching closer to his mum’s legs and looking up at the sketchpad as if an Allosaurus would suddenly materialize on sight. “But they have longer arms and a longer neck and they’re green.”

Astoria used a pencil to fill out the shapes, listening carefully to Scorpius’s comments as he told her “no not like that” or “do a thicker tail” or “make him look kind, he looks too mean”.

When her son was happy that their Allosaurus looked like it was supposed to look, Astoria pulled her paintbox towards them. Scorpius leaned over, being very careful not to touch anything but still getting closer than he previously had.

“This green,” he decided, pointing at a tube of grass coloured paint. “And a bit of yellow for the tummy and the tail, but not too much.”

Astoria carefully mixed the paint and filled in the body of the Allosaurus, delighting in how pleased Scorpius was to see it come to life in front of them. As she moved onto the background, painting some trees and rocks and the sun (“it’s a nice day where he is”), Scorpius got closer and closer to the easel, until his nose was almost touching the sketchpad.

A few moments later, Astoria heard Draco walk up behind them and she half turned, giving her husband a small smile and enjoying his surprised expression at finding Scorpius so enthralled by a ‘messy’ activity.

After raising his eyebrows Draco reached down to muss Scorpius’s hair and Scorpius jumped, accidentally headbutting the sketchpad and getting a blob of bright blue paint on his nose. Draco and Astoria both held their breath as Scorpius’s hands came up to his face, and they watched in slow-mo as he realised he had paint on him. Scorpius prodded his nose and then stared at the patch of blue on his finger.

“Mum,” he said a moment later, his mouth working as if he wasn’t quite sure what to say, “There is a piece of sky on my nose.”

Astoria laughed, the noise ringing loudly around the conservatory as Draco joined in and Scorpius just looked at them, clearly confused about why both of his parents thought that was funny.

“There is,” Astoria eventually agreed, reaching out to boop her son on the nose. “Do you want to put some more sky on the painting? Look, there’s a hole where your nose fits.”

Scorpius followed Astoria’s finger, staring at the smudge on the page in front of him.

“Oops! Sorry Mr Allosaurus,” he said. “I’ll make it better.”

Astoria handed Scorpius a small paintbrush, showing him how to hold it and how much paint to put on the end. She reached out to hold Draco’s hand as Scorpius carefully covered over the smudge, his little tongue sticking out between his teeth as he concentrated on making it neat.

When he’d done, he sat back and looked up at his parents, satisfied with his efforts.

“There,” he said, handing the paintbrush back to Astoria. “I think he’s finished. Can we go and do the show now? I want to be him. You can be my Allosaurus mum. Dad can be that rock there, the big one.”

This time Astoria let herself laugh at Draco’s indignant expression.

“Of course we can, sweetheart,” she said, taking the dinosaur painting off the easel and propping it up near the window to dry. “Maybe we can paint some more dinosaurs again one day? Give Mr Allosaurus some friends?”

“OK,” Scorpius agreed, and toddled off back to the drawing room, making dinosaur noises along the way.

Astoria and Draco looked at each other and smiled. Today had been a huge breakthrough for Scorpius, and although she hadn’t painted what she’d set out to paint, Astoria wouldn’t swap the experience she’d had for the world. Sharing something so special with Scorpius made the smudgy Allosaurus her favourite thing she’d ever created.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for this wonderful prompt accioscorp!


End file.
